Many nights of love
by Kitsflame
Summary: Wassup guys Its Kitsflame. I've adopted this story from ChronaxMaka Writer. As it I will say the first 3 chapters will stay the same. New chapter added. And give me suggestions for scenarios if you will. I will only check for them in the reviews or my tumblr so yah. New: Ruby trains Weiss for anal. Sorry for errors written on a phone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Kitsflame. I'll be writing for this story now. I've adopted a child. A dirty one but hey. I liked it and jumped at the chance furthermore I did not change the first three chapters.

Weiss woke up for the fifth time this night. She had been tossing and turning all night, and so far she was convinced she hadn't gotten no more than half an hour of sleep at a time. Sighing, she tried counting Grimm in her head, watching as the make believe monsters that would plague a normal person's nightmares became the method by which Weiss would come to fall asleep.

After getting to 193 Beowulf's jumping over a small fence, Weiss sighed, quietly standing and tip-toeing across the room to avoid waking her other three teammates. Weiss was heading towards the bathroom, thinking that she could take a nice warm, relaxing bath to help her fall asleep. Grabbing her towel and a fresh set of clothes (she didn't feel like wearing the same gown she was wearing now when she got out of the bath), Weiss made her way over to the small bathroom and opened the door, turning on the light.

What she saw left her totally stunned. Ruby was sitting on the toilet, and at first Weiss thought she had accidentally walked in on Ruby using the toilet, but it was Ruby was holding with both her hands that left stunned. In Ruby's petite hands was a … well, a penis, and a rather large looking one at that. Ruby was staring at her with eyes that were filled with shock and fear, and Weiss was sure she had the exact same look.

Ruby quickly covered up, and Weiss jumped back away from the door, closing it as she remembered to breath. Her thoughts were running at a million miles an hour. " _What was that?! Was Ruby using a toy? No, she doesn't seem like that type… but stranger things have happened. No, if it was a toy it would have been… going into her, and she wouldn't have been massaging it. Was she massaging it? It looked like it! Maybe she had just started… Oh WHY couldn't I have just stayed asleep?!"_ She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her racing pulse.

The bathroom door opened, and Ruby stuck her head around the doorway. Upon laying eyes on Weiss, she stepped around the doorway completely, and Weiss involuntarily looked down to her midsection. She only gazed for a second, but in the darkness of the dorm room she didn't see anything. Ruby cleared her throat and motioned for Weiss to follow her into the bathroom, a quick glance implying Ruby didn't want to to wake their other teammates.

"Weiss I-" Ruby began.

"I was just going to take a bath really quick. I-I didn't mean to walk in on you…. you know… doing _that_ …" Weiss cut her off, somewhat glad that she hadn't just gone back to bed and pretended this whole thing was a bad dream.

"Weiss please you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." Ruby pleaded, her eyes wide. Weiss nodded. She hadn't planned on telling anyone in the first place; she figured everyone had a secret that they didn't want anyone else to know.

"I won't Ruby, I promise." Weiss told her, and Ruby smiled slightly, but Weiss continued, "However, you can't do this again, at least not in the dorm room, and you have to get of whatever toys you were using." Weiss stated. Ruby's smile dropped slightly, and worry filled her eyes again.

"Weiss, I wasn't using a toy."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, though she had a feeling she new the answer.

"Weiss, what you saw… that was me. I… have a dick." Ruby told her, looking away in shame. "Only my dad, Yang, my doctor, and a few other people know. I don't know why I have this, I was just born with it. And I don't want anyone else to know, so you really have to promise me that you won't you won't tell anyone, even if I've grossed you out and you don't want anything to do with me."

Weiss's shoulders dropped as she felt pity for the younger girl. Putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder, she told her, "Ruby, I'm not grossed out. A little shocked, sure, but I don't think there is anything wrong with you. And I promise to help keep your secret. Nothing's going to change between us." Ruby looked at Weiss, her eyes filling with tears. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy as Weiss soon found out when Ruby wrapped her into a hug, squeezing the breath out of the older girl.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I was so scared when you walked in, and I thought you were going to hate me and tell everyone and all my friends would hate me and I'd get made of fun forever and I'd get kicked out of Beacon and be forced to live outside the kingdom or move across Remnant entirely!" Ruby rambled, shaking Weiss back and forth as she hugged her.

"Th-that's a-all well and g-good Ruby but y-you're poking me!" Weiss managed to get out as Ruby hugged her. Ruby instantly moved away, covering her crotch. "I'm so sorry! I was trying to, well, get rid of it when you walked in me…"

Weiss took a few deep breaths to try and recover the air that had been squashed out of her when Ruby hugged her. Ruby had a huge blush on her face, and Weiss imagined she had the same look on her face. " _Her thing was huge…"_ Weiss swallowed hard, and the next words out of her mouth were just as surprising to her as they were to Ruby.

"C-can I see it?"

Ruby blinked, as though she had heard Weiss wrong. "What?" She asked.

"I mean, I'm just curious what it looks like…" Weiss muttered.

"If you want… are you sure?" Ruby asked. When Weiss nodded, Ruby wasn't sure if she should, but the erection trapped beneath her pajama pants begged to be released again, and a voice in the back of her head was telling her that maybe she wouldn't have to rely on her hand tonight.

Weiss's mouth watered slightly as she watched Ruby slide her pajama pants and pink panties down her legs, letting the erection spring free. Weiss's mouth went from watery to dry when she saw it clearly this time. It was least 9 inches long, and an inch and a half in width. Weiss could feel herself getting moist, and her body yearned with the desire to touch and be touched.

Ruby grabbed her left arm with her right hand, and looked away as Weiss stared in awe. Weiss shifted a little bit, and Ruby looked at her from the side, wondering if what she should do. Weiss spoke again, this time in a low voice as opposed to a whisper. "Did you say you were trying to get rid of your erection?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "Did you want some help?"

"Eh?" Ruby asked. Had Weiss seriously just asked her that?

"Well it will feel better if someone else does this for you, right? And I did promise to be the best teammate you ever had. What kind of teammate would I be if I didn't help you with a problem like this?"

It sounded to Ruby like Weiss was just making excuses to touch her. But that worked out in Ruby's favour, so she nodded and sat down on the toilet, spreading her legs so Weiss could sit between them. Weiss did so, sitting on her knees as she placed her hands on Ruby's thighs. Ruby ran her fingers thing Weiss's hair, the soothing motion giving Weiss the reassurance she need to start jacking Ruby off.

Taking ahold of the large phallus, Weiss began moving her hand up and down slowly, listening to Ruby's breathing change as she set into a steady rhythm, starting off slow and then gradually speeding up. Her hands became sweaty, and made it easier for her to pump the shaft when it became moist and wet. A small amount of clear liquid came out of the head, and Weiss used her other hand to grab it and inspect it.

It was sticky and stretched between her finger and thumb, and Weiss wondered what it would taste like. More of it came out onto Ruby's dick, and Weiss scooped more of it up. Putting her fingers in her mouth, she frowned at the somewhat bitter and salty taste, but didn't stop pumping Ruby, who was breathing heavy and holding Weiss's head with one hand, her head leaning back as she enjoyed the handjob the heiress gave her.

Ruby gasped in pleasure as she felt Weiss's other hand start smearing the pre-cum all over the head of her cock, and Ruby looked down when Weiss stopped giving her a handjob. Weiss licked her lips and slowly sealed the head of Ruby's cock in her warm, wet mouth, using her tongue to lick and swirl about while she resumed pumping Ruby's cock.

Ruby threw her head back in pleasure as Weiss sucked her off, biting down on one finger to stifle her moans. Weiss took her mouth of her stiff cock for a moment and pulled her night gown off and over shoulders, revealing her bare chest to Ruby, as well as her white panties with a noticeable dark spot in the center. She then grabbed Ruby's cock by the base and took as much of her throbbing into her mouth as she could.

"Holy c- _crap,_ Weiss your mouth feels amazing…!" Ruby muttered grabbing the older girls head, preventing her from pulling back, not that Weiss wanted to. She began using her tongue to lick and polish Ruby's incredibly thick rod, gagging slightly as Ruby's cock stimulated her gag reflex. Ruby moaned in pleasure as Weiss's saliva made her mouth even wetter; the warm soft tongue already threatening to send Ruby over the edge.

Weiss did her best to suppress her gag reflex, but it was hard when Ruby's cock was reaching to the back of her throat. A few strings of saliva dribbled down her chin, and Weiss tried to swallow, causing Ruby to moan again as Weiss's mouth rippled around her cock. The other part of Ruby's cock that was in Weiss's hand had been neglected, so Weiss continued her handjob, alternating between sucking and pumping.

Ruby's hands tightened on Weiss's head, and the girl went wide-eyed as Ruby thrust the rest of her large cock down the heiresses throat, shooting out massive strings of gooey cum into Weiss. She began coughing, and Ruby pulled back, shooting cum into her hair, on her face, lips, covering one eye, and even the top of her small breasts and into her lap. Ruby twitched as she stopped cumming, and looked down to see a string of saliva and sperm connecting her cock and Weiss's lower lip.

"You should have told me you were going to cum…" Weiss muttered. She was still in shock at the amount of spunk Ruby had released. "I'm sorry Weiss. Your mouth just felt so good, and I haven't done this in so long, so I just kind of went wil- gah!" Ruby was cut off as Weiss licked Ruby's pole clean, the taste of Ruby's sperm causing an addiction to spread within Weiss, who grabbed the cock in front of and licked it all clean, before grabbing as much of the strings of cum as she could off her body and sticking them in her mouth.

She opened her mouth and showed Ruby all the cum, before closing her mouth and with a small _gulp!_ swallowed it in one go. It felt good on its way into her stomach, and Ruby watched dumbfounded at the erotic sight before her. "I took care of you, so it's only fair that you take care of me now." Weiss said, standing up.

She slowly slid her panties down her legs, and her wet flower was bared for Ruby to see. Weiss covered herself slightly, and looked down to Ruby's cock which was still erect. "After all, it looks like you still need it…" She said. Ruby stood up and took her shirt off, leaving them both completely nude, and slowly laid Weiss down on the small fur carpet that the heiress had bought, a much better alternative to the cold tile floor.

Ruby placed her lips on Weiss's, and for a moment the two of them were lost as they kissed passionately, tongues dancing and tasting the other. Ruby didn't mind the aftertaste of her cum on Weiss, since she was going to be going to be tasting Weiss soon. Kissing her way down Weiss's abdomen, Ruby only gave a small kiss to each nipple, before moving on. Boobplay was kind of boring, and (no offense) Weiss didn't have particularly large breasts anyway. They were cute, but Ruby wanted the forbidden fruit between Weiss's legs.

Spreading her legs, Weiss could feel Ruby's breath on her sex, and waiting with a burning impatience for Ruby to start. She didn't wait long, and the long, slow lick of Ruby's tongue along the outer folds of Weiss's sex caused her back to arch. Ruby immediately set to work, licking at her entrance and prodding the wet folds gently. She took Weiss's clit between two teeth and used her tongue to lick it ridiculously fast, and Weiss curled her toes in response.

Ruby flicked her clit with a finger, then pinched lightly and pulled, letting it snap back to Weiss, who swore at the feeling. "Ah fuck- Ruby!" She moaned, causing Ruby to smile in response. Ruby placed her mouth over all of Weiss pussy, then took a deep breath through her nose, before sucking the same way one would suck ice cream through a straw. Weiss covered her mouth, but Ruby still heard the squeal of pleasure.

Ruby took her mouth of Weiss's flower and placed two fingers at her entrance, looking to Weiss for permission. She nodded, and Ruby slid into the tight, gripping folds. The smooth, slender fingers felt amazing inside Weiss, and she grabbed at the carpet, breathing heavily as she felt her first orgasm of the night coming up.

Ruby licked at Weiss clit while she fingered her, and then began doing all sorts of things with the two fingers inside Weiss. Rotating them, crisscrossing them, curling them, all of which served to send Weiss's eyes to the back of her head. Ruby knew Weiss was close, and decided she would give her partner an amazing orgasm she would forget. Putting her thumb on Weiss clit, she pressed hard at the same time she curled her fingers inside Weiss, hitting a pleasure nerve.

Weiss moaned again, her toes curling and her back arching as she saw white, the feeling in her dripping flowerbud sending electricity through her body, setting her nerves alight with fire. Ruby continued to pump her hand back and forth into Weiss, drawing out the girl's orgasmic pleasure. She could have listened to the older girl cum all day, but right now her erection was burning for release.

Weiss panted heavily, and groaned in disappointment when Ruby took her hand out of Weiss, but when she felt the younger girls weight on top of her, she opened her eyes to see Ruby staring at her with eyes half lidded with lust. Her cock was prodding at the entrance to Weiss's love tunnel, and she placed a small kiss on Weiss's lips before giving a breathy whisper.

"Can I?"

"You may."

Annoyed at the correction, but giddy at the confirmation, Ruby leaned back on her knees, placing Weiss's legs on her shoulders. "Have you ever done this before?" She asked. Weiss responded with, "Not with another person, no, but I have used a toy before, though it wasn't nearly as big as you are…" She told Ruby. Ruby nodded, leaned down next to Weiss ear and whispered, "I'll be gentle."

Ruby kissed Weiss's neck as she slid her cock into Weiss's wet, tight, and oh so _velvety warm_ snatch, sheathing herself to the hilt. Weiss cried out in pain, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck. The younger girl didn't move, giving Weiss time to adjust to the massive throbbing rod that was reaching all the way to her belly button. Ruby tried to take her mind off it by giving her soft, loving kisses, all the while muttering sweet nothings.

"Y-you can move now." Weiss told her. Ruby leaned back slightly, and Weiss stared into silver pools. Ruby pulled back slowly, leaving about five inches in, before slowly thrusting it back in. " _F-fuck!_ " Weiss whined, "You're tearing me in half!" Ruby slowly pulled back, then thrust back in. "You're so biiiiiig!" Weiss moaned out as Ruby picked up the pace, thrusting back and forth into the elder girl.

Ruby was in heaven. The feeling of Weiss's wet, tight folds engulfing her, as well as Weiss's dirty talk, was driving her to hear even more. Weiss's grunts of pain turned to moans of pleasure as the minutes went on. Ruby began pulling further out, leaving just the head of cock inside Weiss, before thrusting all the way back in, then pulling out and repeating the process. Weiss moaned quietly again, and Ruby leaned down to lick and suck on her exposed neck.

Ruby could feel something coiling within her, and she knew she was fast approaching her release. She began thrusting as hard and as fast as she could, lost in the euphoria that was Weiss. Her warmth, her scent, her moans, everything about was just bringing Ruby closer and closer to the edge.

"Weiss, look at me." Ruby instructed, and the elder girl obeyed, icy blue meeting steely silver. "I want to watch you shatter…" Ruby muttered. "Tell me how much you love my cock!" Ruby grunted, thrusting harder into Weiss. "I-I love it! Your cock is filling my insides!" Weiss moaned, staring deep into Ruby's eyes. "Do you want me to cum inside you?" Ruby asked, a teasing edge to her voice.

"Yes!" Weiss replied, her body answering for her, all rational thought left behind in the dust of the pleasure she was feeling.

"Say it!"

" _I want your cum! Fill my womb!"_ Weiss cried out, closing her eyes as her orgasm fast approached. Ruby angled her cock so that she could thrust upwards into Weiss, hitting even more sensitive nerves. "Here it comes! I-I'm cummiiiiiiinng!" Ruby cried out, thrusting as deeply into Weiss as she could. Ruby's hips twitched as she filled Weiss to the brim, her cum painting Weiss's womb white. There was so much cum that it overfilled the tiny womb inside the heiress, and it began leaking onto the carpet.

The feeling of string after string of hot, gooey cum filling Weiss sent her over the edge, and she let out a loud moan, her pussy tightening around Ruby's cock and milking it for all it was worth. Her toes curled and her back arched again, and Weiss grinded her hips against Ruby's, trying to get more cum to fill her.

Coming down off her orgasmic high, she could feel the cum Ruby shot down her throat and the cum inside her pussy tingling slightly. "You can't…get me... pregnant... can you?" Weiss asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice. Ruby instantly shook her head, and said, "My doctor says the sperm I produce can't actually fertilize an egg, so you don't have to worry." Leaning down, Ruby kissed Weiss again, and the heiress responded by wrapping her arms around the younger girl's back.

She could feel Ruby getting soft inside her, and Ruby pulled out, earning a gasp from Weiss. Ruby watched as her cum dribbled out of Weiss's opening, smiling slightly. Weiss sat up, leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder. They stood shakily and Weiss said, "Okay, I'm going to take a bath now."

"Are we going to do this again?" Ruby asked hesitantly. Weiss smiled. This had been a wonderful turn of events, and Weiss wasn't sure if she wanted it to stop completely. However, in the crowded dorm room the four of them shared, she wasn't sure how often this sort of situation was going to come up. "If we ever get the chance." Weiss responded simply.

Ruby smiled, and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks Weiss! You really are the best teammate ever!" Dressing quickly, Ruby exited the bathroom stealthily, thankful that all the moaning she and Weiss had been doing didn't wake Yang or Blake. Inside the bathroom, Weiss had started up the hot water and slid in with a relieved sigh. As she sat in the steamy water, there was only one thought on her mind.

" _I'm looking forward to the next time me and Ruby can be alone."_

~Many Nights of Love~

"Hey Weiss, why are you walking like that?" Yang asked as the four girls walked toward the cafeteria for breakfast the following day. Blake looked back towards Weiss, who was behind everyone, and noticed the same awkward limp that Weiss was currently burdened with, while Ruby (who was ahead of the group by a few steps) slowed to a stop.

"It's nothing Yang." Weiss replied curtly. She wasn't trying to be rude, but after last night's events, having sex with Ruby seemed to have left her with a strange limp. Weiss thought it may have been because she had been filled with something so large for so long and the absence of said object left her off balance, but if that were true then she couldn't very well divulge the secret of the origin of her limp.

"Whoa, easy Ice Queen. I was just worrying about you. But since you don't want my help…" Yang grabbed Ruby and threw her towards Weiss. "That means Ruby is in charge of taking care of you!" Yang chirped, grabbing Blake and walking ahead of them. Ruby had a slight blush on her face, and was rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "Heh heh heh… Sorry…" She mumbled.

Weiss glared at her for a second, before letting a quiet sigh. "Be more gentle next time." Was all she said. Ruby offered to help her walk, sliding an arm around Weiss's waist and putting Weiss's left arm over shoulder. "You should have seen the girl I first had sex with, back at Signal." Ruby bragged, walking with Weiss at a slow pace. "She couldn't walk straight for a week. And the morning after she couldn't walk at all, now that I think about it."

While Ruby reminisced, Weiss slowed the two to a stop. "How long did you two have sex?" Weiss asked incredulously. Ruby shrugged. "All weekend, more or less. Dad says I got his sex drive, while Yang got his flirtatious attitude." Ruby giggle slightly. "Anyway, once you get used to me, this will go away." Ruby said, motioning toward her limp.

"All in due time."

~Many Nights of Love~

 **A/N**

 **And that's this chapter! I went and edited some stuff and added that extra scene at the end. I would like to have some beta this, so if you have previous experience and can provide proof (i.e., the author giving you a shout out in one of the chapters), then PM me. I use google drive and save the story as .rtf file, but I can email it to you as a word document as well.**

 **Update #2**

 **I went back and added some words I forgot to write in and changed a few things. Apparently my line breaks don't transfer over when I upload these files to the site, so I added (~Many Nights of Love~) as line breaks, which will indicate a scene change.**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm going to upload chapter 2 later**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Have some Futa for Valentine's Day.**

~Many Nights of Love~

Ruby was lying down on her bed, one leg hanging off the side as she swished it back forth, most of her attention on the history book in hands. She had a small project due this coming Wednesday; Ruby was to pretend to be an army general during the Great War that was faced with the decision to execute enemy soldiers he had captured. The real general had decided to execute the enemy, but there were several questions Ruby had been given as a prompt for this paper, and as such had to read about the event in order to write a better paper.

Blake had gone to the library to find more books to read, and Weiss and Yang had gone into Vale in order to restock the dorm rooms food supply. Which really just meant Weiss was stuck buying everyone food. Although food was served in the cafeteria three times a day, if it was the weekend or late at night, or one was simply hungry and wanted a full meal, they had to use the dorm rooms small kitchen in order to survive.

Ruby absentmindedly flipped through some more pages. There was certainly some interesting stuff in the history book, but so little of it pertained to what she actually needed. In her opinion, Ruby thought this book needed to stay focused on one subject. It would go from a battle to some random person then what that person did and then before you knew it you had skipped over what you needed in the first place.

Sighing, Ruby flopped off her bed and put the book on the lone desk the four of them shared. Since it was a Saturday, she was dressed casually, wearing her usual pair of pajama pants and the black tank top that went with it. Ruby's scroll dinged, and she was thrilled to see that Weiss and Yang would be back shortly.

 _Weiss..._

It had been four days since Ruby and Weiss had made love in the bathroom, and Ruby was getting desperate for the next time she and Weiss could be alone. These past four days it seemed like the fates really didn't want Weiss and Ruby to be alone, constantly interrupting them with people walking in just as Ruby was about to ask Weiss if they could have sex, or someone from JNPR or SSSN or one of the other teams they were friends with calling them up and asking to hang out or spar or the like.

Ruby was also wondering why Weiss hadn't been acting nice to her. Not that the heiress had been colder than usual, but it was like… nothing had changed. They had agreed to keep it a secret (for obvious reasons), but still, Ruby felt like Weiss could be acting nicer now that they were friends with benefits.

Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened, revealing Weiss and Yang, the blonde holding several bags on her arms. "Hi Ruby!" Yang greeted enthusiastically, moving to the kitchen, where she set down all the bags. "Welcome back Yang, Weiss!" Ruby greeted standing to walk over to Weiss and Yang. "Where's Blake?" Yang asked, coming back in from the kitchen. Ruby shrugged.

"I think she's still in the library studying. She hasn't sent me a text on her scroll, so I'm not sure." Ruby informed them. "Alrighty, I'm going to go find her! I'll see you girls later!" Yang said, waving goodbye and walking towards the door. "Just a minute Yang!" Weiss called out, grabbing her by the collar and dragging back inside the dorm room. "We have an assignment due in Oobleck's class and I know for a fact you haven't started it yet." Weiss grabbed the bookbag that belonged to Yang and handed it to her. "When you find Blake, you and her start studying."

Yang looked to Ruby for help, but Ruby realized this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. "I think…. You should do what Weiss says. After all, we can't stay at the top of the class by doing nothing!" Ruby said, trying her best to sound like she wasn't going insane with lust and more like her normally happy-go-lucky self. Yang gasped, recoiling in shock. "Traitor!" Was all she managed to get out before Weiss slammed the door in her face.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." Weiss said, moving past Ruby and grabbing her own books and sitting down at the desk. Ruby sat down on lower bunk bed, twiddling her thumbs while Weiss started writing stuff in a notebook. "Um Weiss?" Ruby asked timidly. Weiss glanced over to her, but didn't respond.

"Now that we're alone, is it okay if we… you know…" Ruby mumbled, trailing off. Weiss turned toward her completely, waiting for her to finish. "Frick?" She finished, turning away from Weiss. She tried not laugh at Ruby's timid nature, especially since the four days prior the girl had forced Weiss to beg Ruby to cum inside her. It just goes to show that behind closed doors, not everyone is as they appear to be.

"Not right now. I have a few things to take care of first. Once I've finished, then we can have sex." Weiss replied, turning back to her notes and resuming where she left off. She heard Ruby groan, but ignored it. However the feeling of eyes burning into her skull was a much harder feeling to get rid of, and she turned back to see Ruby staring at her as she waited. "Of course if you want to have an attitude, I'll so no altogether."

Making her point clear, Weiss heard Ruby shuffle of, before returning to her assignments. She only had to put the finishing touches on a couple of papers, and a letter to write home. After making sure she had managed to complete the essay prompts to her satisfaction, and composing a brief letter to her parents, she stood and turned around, only to be swept off her feet in a flash of rose petals.

Ruby had her on the bed as fast as she could, and was already lifting her combat skirt up when Weiss said, " _Ruby Rose!_ Just because I've agreed to do this _does not mean_ you can pin me to whatever flat surface is nearby and have your way with me!" Ruby instantly stopped, and pulled back so she could look Weiss in the eyes. She was glaring at Ruby and straightened her clothes before she continued.

"Just because our first meeting was rather unorthodox doesn't mean that this is how all of our rendezvous will go. I am a lady and I expect you to treat me as such." Crossing her arms, Weiss looked away, letting out a sigh through her nose. Ruby sat up guilt running through her. She shifted so she was off of Weiss completely, and then lifted her up so they were both sitting beside each other on Weiss's bed.

"Oh I'm sorry Weiss. I should be more in control of myself." Ruby gently grabbed Weiss's hands, rubbing her thumbs over the back of them. "If you want me to take things slow then I will. I promise." Weiss nodded in satisfaction. Ruby cleared her throat before continuing. "I'm kinda pathetic huh? I don't have sex for a while, and the moment someone comes along who is willing I make them angry…" Ruby said, a sort of sad smile on her face.

"Just be more considerate of other people in the future, okay Ruby?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded, a smile gracing her features. Weiss couldn't help but smile back, wrapping her leader in a hug. "Now that we've established some ground rules, let's continue, okay? And don't forget to be gentle; I don't want to be limping like last time." Ruby nodded, giggling slightly.

She leaned forward and placed her lips on Weiss's, closing her eyes as the two held that position for a few moments. Wrapping her arms around Weiss, Ruby placed several slower, more gentle kisses on her lips, before lightly biting on Weiss's bottom lip, wordlessly asking for permission to enter. Ruby felt the girl's tongue on her lips, and opened her eyes slightly to return the kiss, licking and playing with Weiss's tongue.

Ruby sighed as she entered Weiss's mouth with her tongue, enjoying the taste of the heiress. Weiss moaned quietly, causing Ruby to smile. She moved her fingers to Weiss's hair, running her hands through the smooth, silky strands, before taking the tiara off and letting Weiss's hair down. She gently placed the tiara on the ground beside them, taking a moment to appreciate Weiss's beauty. "You look good with your hair down." She said with all honesty. Weiss blushed, muttering her thanks at the compliment.

Ruby returned to making out with Weiss, gently pushing the slightly shorter girl down on the bed. The two of them shifted so they were more towards the center of the bed, with Ruby laying beside Weiss, closer to the wall. Weiss kicked her boots off, and intertwined her legs with Ruby's. She rested one hand on the small of Ruby's back, while Ruby put on hand on her waist. Ruby was leaning slightly over Weiss, and took Weiss's other hand and intertwined her fingers with hers.

Ruby moved down, kissing Weiss's jaw and gently nipping at her neck, while Weiss let out sighs and moans, enjoying the feeling of Ruby's tongue and teeth on her collarbone. Ruby sat up slightly and tugged at the jacket Weiss was still wearing, and together the two slid it off and tossed onto the floor beside Weiss's bed. Ruby then undid the small ribbon that Weiss tied around her waist, and it too ended up on the floor.

It was a little easier for Weiss to breath now, and she took a few deep breaths, rubbing her hands up and down Ruby's sides. She tugged at the hem of Ruby's tank top, and Ruby lifted it up, revealing her toned stomach. Weiss's mouth watered as she Ruby's breasts were revealed, jiggling slightly as the shirt came off. Weiss slowly reached up and cupped them, slowly kneading them and pinching the small, hard, pink hershey kisses nipples. Ruby let out a small moan, arching her back slightly to give Weiss a better view of her tits.

Weiss sat up, pushing Ruby back so she was sitting on her hindquarters. Licking her lips, she licked one of the pink nipples, before taking it in her mouth and biting gently with her teeth. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck, and the girl gently took one nipple in between two teeth and pulled back , stretching it slightly. Ruby gasped as Weiss cupped her ass with her free hand, moving up to kiss Ruby's neck.

"You have nice boobs." Weiss said, causing Ruby to giggle. "Hahaha! Thanks Weiss." Weiss frowned slightly. "I meant it! They're so firm, and not to big or small… plus you have really cute nipples…" Weiss blushed as she finished her compliment. "I know you meant it." Ruby said, causing Weiss to look into her eyes. "It was just sort of random, that's all. You have nice boobs too, Weiss."

Weiss frowned again, leaning back slightly. "I don't think so. They're small…" Ruby cocked her head to the side slightly. "There's nothing wrong with small boobs! Just because you can't give someone a boobjob doesn't mean they're any less beautiful than they would be otherwise." Ruby sat back a little more and said, "Here, I'll show you." Gently, she helped Weiss out of her combat skirt, leaving her in nothing more than a brown bra and lilac panties.

Weiss reached behind her back and undid the bra, and Ruby slid it off her shoulders, tossing it on the floor. Weiss was covering up with one arm, blushing profusely. Ruby was getting stiff at the sight of it, pushing Weiss down on her back. She kissed her lips, then moved down, kissing her jaw and torso, before placing one kiss in between the two small mounds on her chest. She grabbed both of the small breasts, kneading them in a similar manner to the way Weiss had fondled her chest.

She let go and spread Weiss's legs, settling between them and leaning over Weiss. She resumed kissing her neck while she gently twisted, pulled, and fondled Weiss's small tits, causing the heiress to gasp and moan slightly. Ruby ground her hips against Weiss's, and her erection could be felt poking against Weiss's entrance, even through her pajama pants and both pairs of panties the two girls were wearing.

"Feel that Weiss?" Ruby asked, thrusting her hips against Weiss's, the erection clearly felt. "If you didn't have great tits, then I wouldn't be hard, would I?" Kissing her again, Ruby continued grinding against Weiss's core, the heat felt driving her crazy with desire. "Okay Ruby, you're right. I do have nice breasts. I wish they were a little bit more like yours though." Ruby giggled, licking the hard tit again. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, and began grinding her hips back against Ruby's, the feeling of Ruby's hard cock making her wetter as time went by.

"Nng, Weiss…. Hmph, haaa…" Ruby groaned out as Weiss wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist, drawing their two centers together. Ruby began thrusting back and forth, and Weiss moaned out loud, before grabbing Ruby's head and bringing her into a passionate kiss, their tongues swirling around each other and tasting each others mouths.

"You're going to make me cum in pants…" Ruby muttered out, squeezing her eyes shut. Weiss let go of Ruby's neck and untangled her legs from Ruby's waist. Ruby opened her eyes when Weiss placed her hands on Ruby's chest, pushing her back. Weiss stood Ruby up, and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Ruby's pajama pants, sliding them down and leaving Ruby in nothing but a pair of pink panties.

There was a massive bulge in them, and Weiss could help but ask, "Doesn't it hurt when it's in the panties like that?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "It's a little uncomfortable, but these panties are soft, so it's not so bad. And since I wear skirts, it wouldn't make much sense for me to be wearing boxers. I'm a girl, after all." Weiss nodded, then smiled as she cupped the bulge in her leader's underwear, getting a small, quiet moan as a reward.

Weiss slowly, _very slowly_ , slid the panties off of Ruby, letting the cock beneath spring free, and now that she wasn't tired, Weiss could appreciate the massive organ in her hands. Her previous estimate of nine inches was off, it was actually ten and a half inches long, and at least one and one quarter inch in width. No wonder she had been limping; this thing was nearly as wide as her forearm, and much much longer.

Ruby ran her fingers through Weiss's hair, staring at her with a look that very clearly read, " _Please start sucking my cock with that wonderfully soft and rubbery tongue of yours._ " Weiss was happy to oblige, and ran a soft, slow lick from base to tip, wrapping her lips around Ruby's large head and using her tongue to lick madly at the opening, tasting pre-cum as it dribbled out into Weiss's mouth. Ruby gasped as Weiss tongue polished her cock into perfection, and she leaned her head back.

Her cock came forward and Weiss took more of it into her mouth, gagging slightly as the head of Ruby's cock slid down into her throat, causing spit to well up and cover Ruby's cock. Taking the cock out of her mouth and using her hands to stroke it, Weiss said, "Stop thrusting into my face. I don't want to throw up when you push this thing down my throat."

Ruby looked down with a mix equal parts apologetic and lustful. "Sorry. Your mouth just feels so good, I always want more of it. I'll try to be careful." Weiss continued stroking, spreading the saliva all over the cock, making it shiny and sticky. Weiss took about half of it back into her mouth, and this time Ruby was sure not to thrust like before. Weiss closed her eyes, bobbing her head back and forth as wet smacking sounds filled the room, saliva rolling out around Ruby's cock and dribbling down Weiss's chin, dripping onto the tops of her breasts, getting all over her chest.

Weiss rubbed the saliva on her body all around her tits, making her chest slimy and gleam just like Ruby's cock, and began suck the spit back into her mouth, causing Ruby's eyes to bulge as Weiss sucked hard on her cock, the walls of the heiress mouth rippling around Ruby's cock. Weiss's tongue was licking the underside of her cock, and when Weiss looked up at Ruby with lust filled eyes, Ruby felt her cock twitch inside Weiss's mouth.

"Oh f-fuck, Weiss, I-I'm going t-to- _cuuuummm!_ " Ruby screamed, her penis feeling like it was going to explode in Weiss's mouth. Weiss acted fast, wrapping her index finger and her thumb around the base of Ruby's cock, before taking a deep breath and taking all of it into her mouth, the head of her penis going past Weiss's tongue and down into her throat, where she felt Ruby shoot string after string of sperm directly down into her belly, the hot, tingly feeling of Ruby's cum causing her panties to become even more wet.

Ruby was shaking as Weiss pulled back, the cock head falling out with an audible _pop!_ and again a string of sperm and saliva connected Ruby's penis to Weiss mouth. Smiling, Weiss used her hand to wipe clean Ruby's cock, taking the strings of cum on her fingers and sticking it into her mouth, swallowing more of Ruby's cum. Breathing heavily, Ruby picked Weiss up and sat her down on the bed.

Ruby put both of Weiss's legs on her left shoulder, before moving down to grab Weiss's panties. Looking to her for permission, she slowly slid Weiss's panties up her legs and put one leg on each of her shoulders, the musk of Weiss's arousal causing Ruby's cock to twitch in response. She put one hand down to Weiss's entrance, then leaned down and kissed the white haired girl. It was slightly uncomfortable since both of legs were still on Ruby's shoulders, but luckily she was quite flexible.

Rubbing two fingers at the entrance to Weiss's pussy, she waited until Weiss said, "Go ahead, Ruby…" before slowly sliding the two fingers inside Weiss. She began pumping them back and forth at a steady rhythm, enjoying the feeling of Weiss's wet snatch around her fingers. Curling her fingers, Ruby slowed her pace down, arching and flexing her fingers inside Weiss, trying to hit as many different nerves as possible. She used her thumb to lazily rub Weiss's clit, sending fire throughout the older girl.

Weiss's eyes lost focus as her pussy tightened around Ruby's slender fingers, though Ruby took the opportunity to speed up, thrusting faster and faster into Weiss's pussy, her thumb brushing against her clit as her hand moved back and forth. Weiss's eyes shut as Ruby kept fingering her, gasping and moaning the entire time.

Ruby suddenly stopped her fast fingering and instead moved her hand more slowly, wriggling her fingers side to side as she bit down on Weiss's neck. "O-OH F-F _uuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkk!_ R-Ruby o-oh my-gaaaaaa!" Weiss moaned loudly, her back arching as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, squirting her juices onto Ruby's hand. It didn't cover the entire bed, and it certainly didn't go very far, but Ruby was glad that she had been able to get Weiss to shoot her cum on her hand.

Weiss let go of Ruby's neck, panting heavily as her chest rose and fell. Ruby took her legs off her shoulders, spreading Weiss's legs and lining up the head of her cock at Weiss's dripping entrance. She waited for a few minutes while Weiss caught her breath, kissing her cheek and rubbing one hand on the inside of Weiss's thigh. After a few minutes, Weiss wiped the sweat off her brow, smiling up at Ruby. "Are you okay now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. She reached down and grabbed Ruby's cock, gently rubbing it against her wet folds. Ruby kissed her on the lips, then lifted Weiss's legs in the air, holding them by the ankles. Slowly (and somewhat awkwardly since she had both her hands on Weiss's legs), she pushed her cock into Weiss, filling her tiny wet love tunnel with a massive, heavy, burning rod. Weiss moaned in pleasure, smiling widely. She hadn't realized how much she missed having Ruby inside her.

Slowly, Ruby thrusted back and forth, leaving about four inches outside of Weiss, trying to give her time to adjust to her massive girth. Her pace was slow, but her thrusts were powerful, and judging by how Weiss was whimpering and biting down on one finger to suppress screams of pleasure, she was fine like this. Ruby kissed and licked Weiss's feet, bending the slender legs she was holding in the air so she could suck on Weiss's toes.

Weiss covered her mouth with both hands, giggling. "R-Ruby, that- ahahaha! That tickles!" Ruby smiled as she watched Weiss laugh, putting Weiss legs down and laying down on top of her, kissing her lips passionately, stopping her thrusts as she and Weiss kissed happily, wrapping their arms around each other and intertwining their legs. The feeling of Ruby's warm skin on hers, her tongue in her mouth, and Ruby's cock filling her up was driving Weiss over the edge, and she came again, her pussy tightening around Ruby's cock.

Ruby moaned loudly, resuming her thrusting, this time almost all of her length inside Weiss. Ruby thrusted back and forth, harder and faster, moaning and kissing Weiss as she lost herself in the tight, velvety warm wetness around her cock. She could feel her body coiling, and she straightened up, holding one of Weiss's hands in her own. Their fingers intertwined, and Ruby thrust faster and faster, reaching deep into Weiss.

"Ruby, your cock is twitching inside me!" Weiss moaned, rubbing her clit and stimulating more of her juices to cover Ruby's cock. "Cum inside me… go all the way to my womb and fill me up! Please Ruuuuu _uuuuuubbbbyyyy!"_ Weiss came again as she felt Ruby thrust her cock deep inside her pussy, touching her cervix. Ruby was panting hard, as was Weiss, and the two of them lay tangled in each other's limbs, trying to recover.

"Weiss, I still need to cum…" Ruby breathed out, sitting up. Weiss realized she couldn't feel any sperm inside her, and the fact that Ruby's cock was still hard inside her caused her eyes to widen as she realized this wasn't over yet. "Turn around. Lay on your stomach." Ruby instructed her. Weiss untangled herself from Ruby's limbs and did as she said, resting on her arms. Ruby spread her legs, and put her cock at the entrance to Weiss's vagina, thrusting back into the warmth, placing her arms on either side of Weiss as she thrust harder and faster than she had earlier.

Weiss's eyes widened again; Ruby was thrusting so deeply into her from behind that the head of her cock was brushing against the entrance to her womb with each thrust, sending electricity up her spine. She reached back and grabbed Ruby's arm, pulling her forward and causing her to lay fully on Weiss, thrusting while she did so. Ruby put both of Weiss's arms above her head, holding them in place while she pushed her cock as far into Weiss as she could go.

"Oh-m-my d-d-dust, Ruby _you're in my womb! Oh my fucking- Aaaaaaaah!"_ Weiss screamed in pleasure as the head of Ruby's cock went through her cervix and straight to her womb, right as Ruby started unleashing her load, filling Weiss's womb and causing it to swell as the head of Ruby's cock prevented any sperm from dribbling out of her and onto the bed. Weiss was breathing heavily, having lost all feeling in her body other than the cum Ruby was filling her with.

Weiss twitched as Ruby slowly slid her cock out of her womb, then out of her pussy altogether. Now that the head of Ruby's cock wasn't sealing all the sperm in her womb, it deflated back to it's normal size as hot, gooey cum dribbled down through her pussy and fell out of her entrance. "Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked. Her knees were shaking pretty; she hadn't cum this hard inside Weiss the first time, and Weiss had had more orgasms than her. Ruby's cock was getting soft, and she gently tapped Weiss on the shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Mm ahg, hagu…" Weiss said, her eyes slowly focusing on the room again. Ruby sighed, standing up and walking over to the wardrobe and grabbing Weiss's nightgown. Walking back to the bed, Ruby slowly dressed Weiss, then sighed as she saw the small pool of cum drooling out of Weiss and staining the covers. Grabbing some fresh ones that were on back up, Ruby covered Weiss, who had fallen asleep after the multiple orgasms she had received, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. I love you, Weiss."

Dressing herself in her pajamas, Ruby climbed onto her bed, before pulling the blindfold over eyes and falling asleep shortly thereafter as well.

~Many Nights of Love~

 **A/N**

 **So that's chapter two. Don't be afraid to leave constructive reviews! I use them to go back and fix things that are wrong. I do plan on giving Weiss and Ruby a couple of fluff chapters. I don't ship them just for the sex. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a month.

It had been almost an entire month since Ruby and Weiss had last had sex, and the frustration was starting to show in both of them. They tried to hide it, but being two incredibly horny teenagers who wanted to crawl all over each other but they can't because they lived with other people and had friends that constantly checked up on them meant that sometimes, Weiss was incredibly rude and Ruby was going to be curt around others, _especially_ when it looked like Ruby and Weiss could get down to business.

A few days after the last time Ruby and Weiss had did the do, Blake and Yang had gone out and left the dorm room for them again. Just as things were looking up, Pyrrha had decided to show up and almost walked in on them. She didn't know what was going on, and innocently nvited the two over for a slumber party. Weiss thought it would've made them look suspicious if they declined, so she accepted. All in all, even though they hadn't gotten laid, they did enjoy hanging out with JNPR.

The second time, Blake had almost walked in on them. She and Yang were going out for a few hours, so Ruby and Weiss decided they would have time for a quicky (or several). As soon as their other teammates had left the room, Weiss was bent over her bed, and Ruby was about to take her skirt off when they heard the door start to open. Ruby quickly pulled her skirt back up, and Weiss moved so it appeared as if she were laying down. It turned out their plans had been cancelled, because of some goof at the restaurant.

Those had been the only two times Ruby and Weiss had been left alone for almost enough time to frick. Every day, either their other two teammates were always around, or they were talking to friends or teachers, or they were trying to train for the upcoming tournament, or _something_.

It had frustrated Weiss because she had never been close to another person like this before. She had never felt another person's touch; only a rare hug from a family was all she had gotten in the way of physical affection in the past. Though Ruby could sometimes be very... _dominant_ … she usually was very sensual and made sure Weiss was enjoying herself. And afterwards, if there was enough time, the two could cuddle each other, enjoying the feeling of post orgasmic bliss.

Ruby was upset for some similar and some different reasons. For the longest time, she didn't think anyone would accept her because of her condition. When she had been with the other two girls at Signal, well…

~ _Back at Signal~_

" _What is wrong with you?" She had said._

" _P-Please, I don't know, just don't tell anyone!" Ruby cried, tears welling up in her eyes._

" _I won't, but you have to do something for me…"_

" _What?" Ruby asked._

 _The look in the girl's eyes had passed on Ruby, but later that night it had been made clear. Threatening to tell everyone unless it was the best night of sex the other girl had had, Ruby made sure she fucked the other girl to oblivion. Afterwards, there was no cuddling, no sensual talk or holding each other._

 _Ruby was ordered to leave, and the threat had been held over her head until Ozpin had found her and she had transferred to Beacon two years early._

 _~Present Day~_

Thinking back to Signal, Ruby was upset because Weiss had agreed to keep it a secret, and instead of holding it over her head for selfish gain, Weiss wanted to help Ruby. Of course, Ruby's previous partners had only used her for sex and then tossed her to the side, but Weiss had stayed by her side, and the two had grown as partners, friends, and lovers.

Now, having been denied the sensuality of a lover's touch for so long, it was easy to see why Ruby was agitated; since they weren't "together together", they couldn't kick the others out of the room without looking weird, and they couldn't even do anything like snuggle or the like without revealing the truth.

It wouldn't be a problem for them to get together officially, if it wasn't for Weiss's father and Ruby's uncle, both of whom were overly protective of their daughter and niece (though maybe for different reasons, since Weiss's dad needed a grandchild to keep the company in the family and Qrow didn't want to see Ruby grow up { _which was strange, since that should've been Tai's job_ }).

If the truth got out, they would both be hunted by very powerful, very dangerous people.

Sitting in one of Oobleck's lectures, Weiss paid… decidedly more attention to the doctor since their adventure in Mountain Glenn and the whole ordeal with Merlot industries, even though sometimes it was hard to pay attention to everything the fast talking man had to say. Still, she tried her hardest to pay attention, though it was getting difficult.

It was droning on and on, and Weiss was getting pretty bored. It didn't help that she was extremely pent up and horny. Ruby was sitting to her right, but she was too far away to help with what Weiss was fixing to do. Scooting her seat forward, she made sure that no one was looking. It helped that Oobleck had pulled out his flamethrower-coffee mug weapon.

She moved her right hand underneath the desk, and spread her legs ever so slightly, pulling up her skirt. She was glad that the desks were close enough to the ground to hide what she was doing, yet stretched far enough away from her that she could stretch her legs out if she so chose.

Sliding her panties to the side, Weiss let out a sigh as she began rubbing her clit, getting herself wet. " _I can't believe I'm doing s-such a lewd thing…"_ The fear of being caught only added to the excitement, and soon she was incredibly aroused. She slipped two fingers inside, and while it wasn't nearly as good as having Ruby's cock stretching her apart, it certainly felt good.

She made sure to go slowly, trying not to moan as she felt the warmth of her vagina enclosing her fingers. Weiss had tried to be a more humble than when she had initially come to Beacon, but there was no denying; she had a _fantastic_ pussy. No wonder things with Ruby got so intense; she could only imagine how it must feel to have the most sensitive organ enclosed in the soft, tight warmth.

Weiss had to bite down on the inside of her lip to keep herself from groaning as she wriggled her fingers, hitting that spot that Ruby could find with ease. She put one hand to her mouth as she felt herself cumming, soaking her panties. The musk of her arousal was hidden by the scent of fire coming from the Doctor's weapon, and she was able to wipe her hand with some spare handkerchiefs she kept with her.

The bell rang, and Weiss shakily stood, trying her hardest to calm herself down. Masturbating in public would definitely put a stain on her image, and not the gooey white kind she was craving. Letting out a long sigh, she put her belongings away, and then went with her team out of the class.

"That was so cool!" Yang yelled out.

"I admit, I wasn't expecting the story to go like that…" Blake added.

"I can't believe the Doctor could come up with a one liner like that! And then the entire campsite just bam!" Yang said, smacking her hands together. "I can't believe a guy like Oobleck could catch an entire tree!"

"Honestly, it sounds more like a story from Professor Port when you say it like that. But yes, if he didn't have the sapling I wouldn't have believed it either." Blake said, smiling at how excited Yang had gotten.

"To think, all those live lost over a simple bowl of spaghetti; sometimes men truly are more terrible than Grimm…" Ruby said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. Apparently zoning out had caused her to miss what Yang was now calling, "The Great Spaghetti Incident!". Though she wanted to know what was really going on, she decided to play along and talk vaguely about how interesting the story was.

"Oh man, that got me really pumped!" Yang had said, kicking the door open to their dorm room. She immediately threw her book bags to the side and went into the restroom. The door flew open a moment later, with Yang dressed in her regular outfit. "I'm going to the gym, so I'll catch up with you later!"

"I'd better make sure she doesn't over-do it and destroy the gym." Blake said, moving into the bathroom and re-emerging changed as well. "We'll see you two for dinner, okay?" Blake said, waving as she walked out the door.

"I guess Yang really got _fired up_ , huh?" Weiss said, crossing her arms and smirking at Ruby. They both sat their for a moment, before Ruby cracked a small smile. Weiss smiled upon seeing Ruby grin, and the two starting doubling over, laughing at the stupid pun.

Ruby walked over to Weiss, embracing her in a gentle hug. The two stood there for a moment, not moving, before Weiss pulled back and kissed Ruby on the lips. "Yang wasn't the only who got excited…" Ruby said, sliding her hands down Weiss's sides. "I saw what you were doing in class Weiss…" She said in a sultry tone.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Weiss said, trying to feign innocence.

"Come on, I was sitting right next to you. I didn't know you were so perverted Weiss, getting off in class like that."

"I-I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh really?" Ruby said, raising an eyebrow at Weiss. She walked over to the window, pushing the curtain aside and opening it. She motioned to Weiss to come to her, and Weiss moved over, looking out the window.

"What?" She asked.

"Hold on." Ruby said. She grabbed the chair, and sat in front of the window, where one could sit and face out. "If you really~ not perverted, then you won't get aroused if we do it like this, right?" She slid her panties down, and Weiss's mouth watered upon seeing Ruby's cock poke out from beneath her skirt.

"You're on!" Weiss said. Ruby sat back down, and Weiss sat on her lap, reverse cowgirl style. Shifting so Ruby wasn't being crushed, she and Ruby found a position that was comfortable for both of them.

Weiss was sitting above Ruby's waistline, with her cock in between Weiss spread legs. Ruby had to lean slightly forward, so a bit of her butt was hanging off the front of the chair, but she wasn't uncomfortable. She held onto Weiss's hips, keeping her steady as she adjusted herself.

After they were both seated, looked down on at the massive meat rod coming from the girl under her. The bulbous helmet was pointed straight at her, and dripping with pre-cum. Taking the stiff rod in her hand, she smeared the pre-cum all over the head of Ruby's cock, making her twitch and moan beneath her.

Angling her head, Weiss let drool fall from her mouth, and used the saliva to help her lubricate the shaft. It was getting sticky, and Weiss was getting anxious. Slowly, she moved one hand up and down, pumping Ruby's cock while the other hand stayed near the head, rubbing pre-cum and spit all over the opening to the erection.

"Hnngh, We- _Weiss_ , hannhhh..!" Ruby moaned, shaking at the feeling she was getting from Weiss's hands. She slid her hands up Weiss's blouse, cupping her breasts beneath the fabric, enjoying the feeling of warmth coming from her chest.

Weiss tilted her head back to look at Ruby, who looked back up at her with half lidded eyes. She was sure her own eyes were filled with just as much lust, and Weiss smiled before looking back at the erection. Shifting forward, she rubbed her panties against the shaft, getting wet from the feeling of heat and shear need to be filled with the tool again.

"Weiss… your panties are soft…" Ruby moaned out.

The sweat from her hands, her saliva, Ruby's pre-cum, and the moistness seeping from her panties all added up to make Ruby's cock extremely lubricated, and soon Weiss was using both hands to jack Ruby off, the _slichks_ of skin sliding against wet skin were lost as Ruby's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"W-Weiss! Holy _shit- I'm going_ to c-cuuuuuuuuuM!" Ruby moaned, grabbing onto Weiss's tits and squeezing as she shot her load into the air. Weiss watched as the white, hot liquid shot into the air, just barely avoiding the ceiling, before coming back down and covering her face, getting into her hair and covering her right eye, while some of it landed on her lips, going into her mouth and covering her chin, while the rest stained her uniform, falling onto her skirt and shirt.

Ruby was panting heavily, and let go of Weiss's boobs as she came down from her orgasm. Weiss turned to look at Ruby, smiling at the amount of sperm that gotten onto her face. The sight made Ruby go from flaccid to steel, and lifted Weiss's legs into the air, helping her pull off her panties and then placing both her legs on either side of the window, so that the heiress's pussy was in plain view for the world to see.

"R-Ruby…" Weiss blushed, turning to look out the window. She doubted anyone would be able to see her precious flower petal from how high up they were, but considering people had snuck up here before, it wasn't a stretch of the imagination.

"You're so perverted Weiss!" Ruby giggled. She wrapped her left arm around Weiss's waist, similar to a seat belt, and began rubbing Weiss's entrance with her hand, kind of the way one would pet a dog or cat.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm holding onto her waist with both hands. She kept her legs spread, and the cool breeze tickled her legs as Ruby continued to tease her. She needed to be filled; she wanted to have that cock pound her and fill her with so much sperm that her womb overflowed and her vagina was painted white as it flowed out of her, running down her pale thighs and leaving her a sticky mess.

Ruby knew this, and she made it a point not to put anything more than the head of her cock in for more than a few moments at a time. She also wanted to put everything in, to be completely surrounded by Weiss and release every last drop of sperm into her beautiful partner, but sex wasn't just about her needs and wants. She was going to make sure Weiss felt good, too.

Judging from the way Weiss was rolling her hips and moaning, she was doing a good job. Ruby left the head of her cock inside the entrance to Weiss, dragging her index and middle finger across Weiss clit back and forth as fast as she could. Weiss's grip on her arm tightened, and Ruby felt her tighten around the head of her cock.

"R-Ruby! Someone is g-going to come by and see me… with my legs spread and my body covered in sperm…" Weiss said, trying to convince Ruby to get her away from the window. She underestimated how strong Ruby was; it took a lot of body strength to swing a seven foot tall scythe around. As a result, Weiss couldn't pull Ruby's arm off her waist. "Everyone is going to see me _cuuuuuuuuuummm_!" Weiss cried out as Ruby pressed down on her clit and pulled the head of her vagina.

Weiss's body was electrified as she came, her hips twitching as she squirted, watching as her honey got on the window sill and shot out into the evening air. Her legs fell down from the window sill, and if Ruby hadn't been holding her she would've fallen over. Her body was numb, and she panted heavily as Ruby picked her and set her on her bed.

She was laying flat on her stomach, and her head was turned to the wall, where she saw Ruby close the window and the blinds, before turning and smirking at her. "You really enjoyed yourself, huh? You liked being in a lewd position, didn't you Weiss?" Ruby walked over to her, and Weiss felt her legs get spread. "I didn't…" Weiss said, trying to defend her dignity.

"Look at how wet you are!" Ruby said, kissing Weiss's lower lips, before sticking one finger in and twirling it around. "Not to mention, you squirted really hard… Maybe I should put your legs up in the air the next time we're in a public place…"

"N-no…" Weiss said, moaning as Ruby pulled the finger out of her vagina, only to gasp as she felt the head press against her opening. Quickly sliding off her clothes and doing the same for Weiss, Ruby leaned forward to whisper in Weiss's ear. "Liars get punished Weiss… admit it, you liked the idea of someone seeing you getting fucked, with your legs spread open and your pussy on display for the whole world to see…"

"I didn't!" Weiss said, squealing in ecstasy as Ruby pushed her cock inside, filling her and going all the way to her cervix. Ruby sucked on her earlobe as she started to thrust, making Weiss grip the bedsheets as Ruby fucked her. Ruby out both hands on either side of Weiss to help keep her balance as she got ready to finally touch her after all these weeks without her.

Weiss's eyes went wide as Ruby started to thrust in and and out of her inhumanly fast. A rose petal fell in front of her, and she turned around to see more popping into existence near Ruby. " _Yo-you're using..hanngh, oh my dust… your semblance?!"_ Weiss cried out, pushing her face into the pillow as she screamed in pleasure, cumming again from the sheer speed that Ruby's dick was going into her with.

There was a steady _clap! clap! clap!_ As Ruby thrusted, and she looked down to see Weiss's ass jiggling as she fucked her from behind. Ruby sat up, watching mesmerized as Weiss cried out and moaned in pleasure. "Ruby! OH shi- _Ruby! Please, cum inside me again! I want to feel it-aaah! I want to feel your cum inside me!"_

Weiss begging for her cum was what drove Ruby over the edge, and she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, pulling up on all fours as she locked herself to the hilt, the head of her cock going to straight to Weiss's womb and releasing all the cum that she could into her. Weiss grabbed onto Ruby's arms as she felt warmth shooting into her womb, and she tightened around Ruby, trying to keep her from pulling out, not wanting to be left feeling empty again.

Ruby felt the sperm overflowing Weiss' petite vagina, and her cum started to dribble out from the opening around her cock. Ruby's legs were shaking incredibly hard, and she slowly let go of Weiss, who fell slowly onto the bed. Ruby pulled back from Weiss's spread legs, slowly pulling her dick out of her teammate.

Weiss moaned in disapproval at being left empty. Ruby stared at the opening to Weiss's love tunnel, and tilted her head upon seeing all the sperm slowly fall out of her teammate. Ruby frowned; had she really filled up Weiss's womb to its entirety?

"Well, we can't let it go to waste…" She mumbled.

"What? Gah!" Weiss cried out as she felt Ruby's fingers slide the sperm back in, and turned to look back at Ruby. "Y-You can't do that, there's no more room… I'm completely full…" Weiss whimpered. Ruby looked up, smirking.

"What about here?" Ruby asked, and Weiss's eyes went wide as she felt a finger prodding at the entrance to her ass. She'd never had anything inside her ass; the only things she had ever had in her were a toy and Ruby, both of which had gone into her pussy. "Whaddya say?" Ruby asked, gently rolling Weiss onto her back, spreading her legs and resting her weight gently on top of the older girl.

"Do you think I could fit it all into your ass?" Ruby whispered in her ear, rubbing Weiss's asshole while keeping eye contact. She really wanted to try out the last hole on Weiss; the idea of seeing her sperm dribble out of Weiss's firm, sexy ass was making Ruby hard again, and her erection began poking Weiss's thigh, a few drops of pre-cum sticking to her left leg.

"Let's just… go slowly, okay? I don't want to be left limping like I was after our first adventure in the bathroom." Weiss said. Ruby smiled widely, and kissed her gently, cupping her chin while Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck.

One month.

One month since they had been able to kiss, to touch and hug and just show their _love_ for one another. One long, arduous, exhausting month, and now that they were alone, they could finally just appreciate one another. The kiss went on longer, as Ruby wanted to remember the way Weiss's lips molded perfectly to hers, and they way their bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Okay Weiss, are you ready?" Ruby asked. Getting a nod for confirmation, she aligned herself to the smaller hole and pressed the head to the entrance. Keeping her eyes on Weiss, she slowly pushed the head in, gasping at just how tight it was. Very slowly, she pushed more in, but stopped when she was about halfway inside.

Tears had started to fall from Weiss's eyes, and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

It was _incredibly_ painful. It hurt more than anything Weiss had ever felt before. More than when her aura was depleted in combat and she was left with large, ugly scar; it was making Weiss cry from the sheer amount of pain she was in. There wasn't supposed to be something in there, and even though it felt good with Ruby anywhere else, here it _didn't_.

"Weiss, I'm pulling out! Are you okay?" Ruby asked, trying to gently and quickly pull herself from Weiss. She wiped Weiss's tears away with her thumb, and gently kissed her lips, trying to get her to calm down. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay Weiss...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Ruby muttered sweet nothings and nuzzled into the crook of Weiss's neck, giving her a hug and running her hands up and down the heiress sides.

It took a few moments for Weiss to calm down, but soon her breathing had evened out and she was back to normal. "How are you feeling?" Ruby asked.

"Better. But I think we'll have to work our way up to _that_." Weiss said. She kissed Ruby, trying to convey the feeling of calmness to her through actions, rather than words. The two held each other close for a while, before Ruby sat up on one elbow looking down at Weiss.

"Hey Weiss?" She asked.

Weiss looked at her with a raised eyebrow. There was something in the younger girl's voice and posture that made her look nervous. "What is it, Ruby?"

Ruby fidgeted for a moment, before looking Weiss in the eye.

"I love you."

Weiss's eyes went wide, and she felt like time had stopped. Ruby was… she had said…

"Weiss?" Ruby asked after a prolonged moment of silence.

Weiss leaned up and kissed her, surprising Ruby, who let out a muffled, "Mmph!" Before falling onto her back, all while Weiss continued to kiss her.

"I love you too!" Another kiss. "I thought it was just me confusing sex with love, but it's not!" Another kiss. "I keep thinking about you, all the time! I want to hold your hand, and lay my head on your shoulder, and sleep next to you!" Another kiss, this one longer than the others. "You make me so happy, Ruby! I want to spend all my free time with you!"

Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug, and Ruby returned it, her heart pounding and the feeling of joy rising in her chest. After a moment, Ruby leaned back, and said, "Will you be my girlfriend, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded, kissing Ruby once more.

The two cleaned themselves and the room, before getting dressed in their pajamas and falling asleep next to each other, finally free to be with one another openly. Whether Weiss got disowned and Ruby had to fight her uncle, at least they would have each other.

~Many Nights of Love~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I am Kitsflame. I am the new author of Many Nights of Love. I always wanted to write a futa story. Now I have the chance. Thanks to the previous author; ChronaxMaka writer. I have a base to go off from. The three previous chapters will be left as is. As I would like to leave them as is.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Part one~Training**

After making Weiss feel so much pain Ruby did some research on what could help with that. After all making your girlfriend cry was not something anyone should do. Either physically or verbally. Her research led her to a very prominent shop in Vale. One that would make her face glow as red as her hood. It was Rainbow's sex shop. Well the full name was; Rainbow's toys gadgets and much more. She was just building the courage to go in when she was frightened by the most evil laugh. It was Yang.

"Ruby what are you doing here? You're in an awfully shady place are you not?" she giggled.

Before Ruby said anything she thought _CRAP! SHE KNOWS._ That was all Ruby could manage before her mouth rattled of at a mile per minute.

"Yang I-I-I-I-I am h-h-ere for purposes that are personal to me,"she continued with a stutter, "I-I-I-I was here for Crescent Rose's new feature."

"Ruby I know you lying. You're in front of a sex shop and it's not for Crescent Rose. It's for Weiss isn't. I can see the way you look at her when you think we can't see you I know Blake for sure knows she told me sensitive hearing and smell common faunus traits. But anyway what are you getting for Weiss now. Sisters intuition, that and I also went through your scroll the same password to everything is not okay.S84O46A4244GO is pretty easy to remember. You should really change that. So out with is." Yang said with a cuckle.

"Um, Yang what else did you my scroll." Ruby said with dread.

"Oh just the creepy picture you randomly took of Weiss and your browser history. That is how I knew where you where and what you were planning on buying. Lube and some beads ranging in sizes. Huh. My little sister must know how to get Ice Queen going if you're doing that already. Well let's go on in. What are you waiting for.

 _~Inside the store~_

"Welcome, how may I help you?"a young woman in her early twenties asked.

Ruby was two point five second from bolting when Yang grabbed her hand.

"We are looking for an anal starter kit. And one that goes pretty big too."Yang said with a smirk. Ruby was once again red as her cloak.

"Yes, that is what we are looking for." Ruby mumbled out.

"Well don't be shy ladies. I'm Sayuri. I would be glad to help you out. Would you have any preferences to the the starter set other that large."

"Um, anything red and white. Maybe with something scented like strawberries or mint. And something unscented as well." Then Ruby got a little bolder.

"Oh a pair fuzzy handcuffs with two extra keys. Please."

Sayuri smiled. And proceed to complete the order. Her semblance was pretty unique as it was able to create thing from given materials such as clays, polymers, metals and other stuff. Good as she is a huntress and weapons are a must. All from sight remembrance and imagination. Useful if you have a photographic memory which she does and great because she loved taking things apart and putting them back together. Onsite Sayuri used her semblance and created around seven pieces of an anal starter kit from as few things. And then a set of handcuffs with two extra keys from a metal rod and some faux fur. Bringing them up to the two the counter she proceed to ring it up. The total came out to about one hundred and twenty plus lien, Weiss had given her three hundred just and case and told her any left over she could keep.

"Thank you miss- um I didn't catch your last name" Ruby said.

"Sasaki, its Sayuri Sasaki." Sayuri replied back.

"Thank you Miss Sasaki." Ruby gave a smile turned to Yang and proceed to drag her out of the store.

 _~The dorm room~ Blake and Weiss_

"Weiss, I have to ask you something. What were you and Ruby doing in the bathroom about last month and just recently in the dorm room. I always can't help but wonder what you were doing." Blake questioned know damn well what they were doing.

"Nothing, I was helping Ruby stretch. She was getting a little stiff and sent me a message for help." Weiss said with a smile though she was internally worried.

"I know that is a lie. Weiss, I'm a faunus with naturally good hearing and smell don't think I didn't hear or smell what you did. You are having sex aren't you."Blake said with the same old straight face she always wore there was even no chance in her voice.

"How, what, why, please don't tell anyone we just started going out I'm not ready yet. For anyone to know you and Yang are a start but our friends how, what, when." Weiss was off on a sputtering rant.

"Weiss, I won't tell anyone. I knew from day one something was off about Ruby I never thought it would be a dick. Well that explains the sudden jump of testosterone fuming of her after a long class with Glynda. Yang doesn't even produce that much of that one single work out. That pheromone has a strong scent to it if you can pick it up. Me knowing about Ruby's parts is due to Yang though." Blake continued with that same face that read I'm not going to say anything.

"Oh… If it bothers you anything we can do so it doesn't anymore." Weiss stuttered out as best she could.

"Do it somewhere you have privacy to rather than out public dorm. Or at least air out the room afterwards." Blake said.

"Okay. Will do."Weiss said with the reddest blush she probably could have ever had on her face.

Thirty second later and a flash of red rose petals Weiss was gone. Only to have an out of breath Yang come through the door a minute later.

"Ruby is quite the impatience one she can't help it."Yang said with a chuckle.

 _ **~Many Nights of Love~**_

 _~Somewhere in one of Beacon's many rooms~_

 _Ruby rest Weiss down like a princess as she caught her breath._

In their first year Ruby had often wandered thought out Beacon's halls she found a series of rooms with fully set up as single rooms none of which were being used. She thought to bring Weiss to one given the circumstances. Only way to find them was to follow rose petals but those lasted two minutes at most. As they tend to disappear by then she finally caught her breathe.

"Weiss, I got it. I got the toys. Yang helped and me with the purchase as well as the lovely woman in the store. Well shall we try out our new toys." Ruby said with a joyous smile.

Weiss smiled she was ready and smiling.

"Okay, Ruby but first you have to get me in the mood." as soon as she finished those word Ruby was one her like a hound hot on a trail. Striping her down with her semblance and taking and placing kisses all over. Finally reaching her mouth but not before looking Weiss in her eyes and kissing her passionately. The kiss was long and heated Weiss moaned as she felt Ruby and all her glory pushed up against her and all with in that second Ruby had spread Weiss' legs and held the kiss. Her erection pushed firmly against the thin barrier of cloth that Weiss had deemed appropriate as undergarments. And soon enough those were gone just like the rest of Weiss' clothes in a flash. Ruby as her semblance was related to speed had great timing and knew that had only taken place of about three minutes. She knew Weiss could manage she was a singer now they did had to have the lung capacity to sing whole operas. By know Ruby had slowed down enough to stop and get the handcuffs from the bag. She needed them before she could fully prepare Weiss for this new experience. The kind shop owner had left instructions on how and what to do with each toy Ruby had purchased. Weiss to the bedpost leaving her to rub her thighs and whine. Ruby setup their new toys. Pulling out the new strand of bead she lubed them the slowly got bigger and bigger they ranged from a half an inch to two and a half inches then she could move on to the bigger toys in the set.

Coming back to Weiss, Ruby quickly undid one of the cuffs and set Weiss is doggy position before putting the cuff back on. She poured a

some of the clear lube onto Weiss' rear and in her little hole. Weiss gave little shivers and moaned abit. Ruby rubbed it in making sure not to hurt her little girlfriend's rump. Then she slowly began to insert the beads one by one. Weiss only moaned more and more. Ruby began rubbing herself against Weiss' opening she had beads filling her now just the pull string left out. Then Ruby plunged into Weiss' womanhood and rode Weiss into a moaning slobbering mess. She was moaning even after Ruby was done. Ruby pulled the beads out and Weiss moaned loudly then removed the handcuffs they lay there together on the bed. Ruby lay there and waited for Weiss to recuperate from the intense session they just had. That was only the first part of Weiss' anal training the next half was way more interesting.

• Sayuri Sasaki an OC of mine she does a lot for me. She was an original character for a roleplay story with me and our friends. Also known as the Super Duper Highschool Level Psycho. She is probably the cover picture for all of my stories provided by my best friend.

 **Hello, I'm Kitsflame. It's a pleasure to meet you. I would like to say. I am just getting started with this story. They will be getting intense in the next chapter. They may even go out in the hallway for the last part. (They will sometime eventually) I have written for RWBY twice and vocaloid once. About to post a Attack on titan (Mikasa x Annie) if anyone is interested check it out.**

 _ **P.s. Happy Birthday to me.**_


End file.
